Not Quite Whole
by Mikka K-chan
Summary: *YAOI/YURI* In a miscalculation, the Kaizer is seperated from his 'alter-ego' Ichijouji Ken, and with this, the tide of the war in the Digiworld and the line of black and white are changed beyond repair.
1. Prologue :: Miracle Separation

****

K-chan -- *dance* Sugoi! I did it! I did it! I started the fiction for Vain-sama's contest! YAYY!

****

Wormmon -- *also dances* And it stars Ken-chan! Ken-chan, Ken-chan, my Ken-chan!

****

Duo-kun -- Er… yeah. K-chan doesn't own Digimon; in fact, she doesn't own much of anything besides her D&D books. Don't sue her, it's a waste of time, especially since she'll likely be too excited that you actually noticed her to pay up.

****

K-chan -- BAH! Kisama… eh? Oh, this is a fiction for Vain-sama's KaiKen contest. So that means their will be yaoi- as well as yuri, and straight pairings. Tentatively, some of them include Taito, Kaiken, Daiken, Kaisuke, Miyaken, Hiyako, Takari, Iokeru, Sorato, Taiora, Koumi, Jyomi, Koujyou, Jyoto, Junto, Ryoken, Kenryou, Veeworm, Veegato, Patagato, Hawkgato, and who knows what else.

****

Seiji -- Please review and tell K-chan what you think about her writing style, and how she can improve it. Feel free to complain about mistakes and confusing parts, but stay away from pairing flames- she's writing about some that she hates, as well, so don't think that you will change her opinion any. Thank you.

****

K-chan -- Hee, I love having a stoic muse! So fun. Feel free to read- hopefully, the next part will be out by Sunday the 10th of Febuary (year 2002, duh). Thanks for your support!

___ **Not Quite Whole**

__

Prologue :: Miracle Separation

The cool wind of the Digital-World caused Takeru to scowl slightly as his helmet almost blew of his head for the fifteenth time that day. While the air was warm for the usually chilly December, the wind-speed was raising quickly, and Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, Iori, Miyako, Taichi, Sora, and Yamato were getting used to having things flying in their faces constantly. Why the real-worlds weather had carried over to the usually peaceful Digital-World, none of them knew, but Takeru was thankful that his clothing carried over from the real world so he had his warm winter jacket.

Following dutifully behind Daisuke, Takeru kept his eyes wide alert for any danger. For an unknown reason, the three older Chosen had been inclined to come along, and while it was a welcome occurrence, Takeru couldn't help feeling that they would need every inch of firepower they could before the end of the day. He shook that thought out of his head, though, and narrowed his eyes to search the skies around them for any sign of a Black Tower or a Spiraled Digimon. Finding none, he sighed, and dropped back to walk next to his brother, who was silently taking up the rear. Takeru gazed at his elder brother for a long moment before getting up the courage to ask what he had been wanting to. 

"'Nichan, why did you come along today? I thought you had band practice, and that Taichi had soccer. You guys don't come often, why today?", he finally asked, watching as his breath that flew in to the air like smoke. He waited a moment, and looked at his brother, who hadn't replied. In fact, as Takeru watched, he realized that his brother hadn't even heard him! Feeling annoyed, the younger followed his brother's gaze- ah. Taichi and Sora were walking together, almost leaning against each other smiling. Takeru bit his lip- trying to communicate with Yamato when he was angry or jealous was nearly impossible. Sighing, the younger boy sped up again, back to walking next to Iori.

"Daisuke-kun, I think I see a Tower over there!". Startled out of his thinking, Takeru glanced behind him to the two girls. Hikari winked at him, and pointed in a southerly direction. Following her finger, he could see the Dark Tower. Their Digimon evolved, fought a few black-spiraled Digimon that showed up, de-ringed them, took down the tower, and generally did what they did every time. The Digimon Kaizer had yet to make an appearance, and after a few moments of stressful silence, it was clear he wasn't coming and the Digimon were free to de-evolve back to rookie stage.

The group started walking back to a computer to travel to the 'Real World' when they heard the cruel laughter that they had gotten so familiar with in the last few months. Glancing up in various degrees of anger and general annoyance, the Kaizer could be seen standing on an Airdramon. Unusually, Wormmon was also riding with him, looking at them with what could be perceived as sorrow in his bug-like eyes. Taichi quickly moved forward, adapting back in to his position as the leader, and snarled at the younger boy.

"Leaving so soon, fools? Hmm, and I had something I wanted to test out… and your Digimon would be the perfect test-rats.". Arrogantly, the Kaizer looked down at them with something that could be a combination of disgust and amusement, as he held a small object in his finely gloved hands. The object was around three inches wide and three inches tall, and seemed to be black with colored wires attached all over it, crisscrossing over one and other. The Kaizer seemed to know that all eyes were on it, and he lazily held it in sight with a bit of insane pride gleaming in his eyes.

"I don't know what that is, but we're going to stop you, Ken!". Instantly, Daisuke was back in the lead, Veemon mirroring his aggressive position next to him as typical. Daisuke's eyes were shining brightly with conviction that literally radiated off his body as his teeth bared in the dictators direction.

The Kaizer's eyes flashed behind his glasses, as he opened his mouth- most likely to growl out "Don't call me Ken!", which seemed to be his common line these days. Instead, however, he just smirked, and carefully and almost lovingly detached a blue wire from his black-boxed creation. Holding it far from his face, the boy started his maniacal laughter, madness gleaming as he stared down at the Chosen Children. A bit unnerved at his not attacking yet, the children backed a bit closer together, all keeping their eyes on the Kaizer.

Next to him on the back of the spiraled digimon, Wormmon looked at his part- no, Master- with sad eyes. If he could cry, he would be, and the digimon knew that his best friend, his 'Ken-chan', was loosing himself in the insane persona he had built and surrounded himself with. Wormmon had an eerie feeling that if Ken released the power of the 'explosive' he had built, he would loose the Ken he had loved for good.

And, although the Kaizer was a dictator and a cruel master, there were moments of clarity where Wormmon could see glimpses of the boy he had met so long ago. And the digimon knew that with help, Ichijouji Ken might come out of the shell/mask he had built for himself and finally become lucid. Wormmon couldn't wait for that day, but at the moment, he contented himself with the occasional glimpse of the kind child he had known. But if Ken did this…

Wormmon knew he would be beyond saving.

Somewhere, Gennai watched through a television-like screen the battle that was going on elsewhere in the Digiworld. Gathered around him were random Digimon, who stared at the screen as well, wondering what the outcome of this would be and how it would effect them. Gennai knew he had to make a decision now, and quickly- and finally he did. While the Chosen Children were expendable, a Tag Tamer like Ken was not. Also, Gennai had grown fond of the children in all the time he had known them, and had no desire to watch them meet an unsuitable end because of his own mistakes (although he was loathe to admit that piece of truth).

He, however, was forbidden from directly intervening in the Chosen battles- he had to do it 'discreetly'. The only thing he could think of was to get the item away from the Kaizer- that was the sole importance of the problem today. The best way of doing this, he immediately decided, was through Daisuke. Inheriting both Friendship and Courage, two of the strongest crests because of the elder boys strength of heart, Daisuke could easily be the most powerful of the Chosen Children, if he had the will to make it so. Gennai just needed to give Daisuke a way to succeed, and the young goggle boy would do the rest himself.

Gennai listened to the sounds echoing in through the screens, cringing with regret as he heard the tone of the once peacefully kind Ichijouji child. "…with this, you won't have a chance! Using the power that is rightfully mine, I have inserted some of the Digital World's essence in to this. When this explodes, the chemical imbalance of such a big part combusting in a small square-area will cause a chain-reaction, causing the Digimon of the Digital World to turn on YOU because of the programming I have coded in!". Maniacal laughter rang out once more, taunting and wrapping around the disgusted and scared Chosen Children.

Gennai sighed, and started to scan the world. Slowly… detecting, detecting- is that it? No, no… over there… over there… a bit further now… ah! There! A brillant amount of energy ready to be used by it's own. The Digital Elemental of Miracles, the most powerful of them all when used correctly and the easiest corrupted- but right now, it was shining. It would look in to it's 'Chosen's' psyche, and choose the child's most pure and unselfish dream, whish or hope. With this, Daisuke, who surely wished for the Digital World's saving, would be able to free the Kaizer from his self-endorsed bonds.

Gennai, Guide of the Chosen Children, Trainer of the Tag Tamers, Protector of the Digital World, Consultant of the Four Digital Gods was very intelligent. Very smart, in fact, brilliant. He was, however old, and he had been working for the Gods sense the first set of Chosen Children. He was very old, and very tired.

So he forgot one important detail. Just one- nothing that was overly important or that anyone needed to concern themselves with. It was just something simple, that he would easily remember.

He forgot that the Digital Elemental of Miracles had already bonded to a different child, who despite his angry and hateful exterior had a very pure and unselfish wish.

He wanted OUT. He wanted to BE in control, so he could HELP, so he could STOP what was happening. He wanted to be able to PROTECT, and make APOLOGIES, to go see his LOVED ones. He wanted to be able to SAVE the Digital World.

There were other wishes- many selfish, hateful, and hurtful; and some denying his first. But the first wish was lying just below his masking, not even that deeply hidden. And it shined brightly despite the shadow's that laid in wait around it. The wish was immediately noticed by the Elemental, and the Elemental's wanted the best for their Chosen, even though they were thought of as not sentient. And the Elemental always wanted to help, after all. No matter what.

Miyako screamed a scream of pure denial and rage as she literally started throwing rocks in the direction of the Kaizer from where he sat, taunting them. In an amazing show of power and skill, he had a few Black Ringed Digimon that had appeared from literally nowhere de-evolve of the recently evolved Digimon back to rookie level. Veemon was the only one still going, and he was too weakened from the attacks to do anything but shout out at the genius, who just seemed amused by the show.

Hikari, always insightful, was the first to freeze, staring at the sky open mouthed in a show of amazement. Slowly but surely, in the next ten seconds, everyone was staring up silently at the sky, even the usually stoic Spiraled Digimon. For, spinning softly in the sky, was a brightly shining Digital Elemental that put all the others to shame. Sensing it's 'bonded Chosen' nearby, the Elemental of Miracles had started glowing, until all of the watchers were bathed in a golden glow. Although hardly being able to make out any features besides the outlines of their own bodies, the Chosen Children could nevertheless see the elemental slow to a stop an arms reach away from the Kaizer.

Mouths open, gaping, surprised and terrified children watched as the violet-eyed boy got a glazed expression. The Blacked Ringed Digimon around him took a step back, even has he took half of one forward, Wormmon still at his heals. The bug Digimon himself was looking in awe and amazement at the egg. Pride was racing through him- he knew the legends about the Digital Elementals of course, and he had heard about the strongest shining one, the Digital Elemental of Miracles. He wanted to boast- the strongest Digital Elemental belonged to HIS Ken-chan! For a moment, the Kaizer was forgotten as the Digimon glowed in affection and love for his partner.

His partner didn't notice anything, though, as slowly, hands shaking violently, both gloved hands slowly came to rest on the Elemental.

And with that, the most horrifying, angst-causing, soul-breaking scream of pain shot through the air, wrapping around the Digiworld, till it seemed to be able to be heard all over. Taichi and Yamato had stepped in front of their siblings, Takeru covering Iori's eyes, while they, Sora, Miyako and Daisuke watched the horrifying process going through the boy genius even though light still covered them.

__

I am you are the Kaizer I am NOT him he took over he is not me let me out let me out I am you I am not him NOT NOT him he is the Kaizer I am Ken I am Ken let me out please let me go it hurts it hurts please let me go I am NOT him I am you you are not HIM please let me out let me out the blood won't wash off please let me go oh god oh sweet Jesus it hurts let me out I am not him oh god oh god I am Ken please let me go please stop oh god it hurts it hurts it hurts please let me GO LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT

Coming from nowhere but yet everywhere, blood coated Ichijouji Ken's body, tracing his veins and arteries all over his skin. It soaked through his clothing- wait, why was he wearing his school uniform?- and it dripped to the floor, before going on to the two un-blooded areas of his body, his face and his hands. Blood literally dripped out of his eyes as he tried to shut them, but the light that wrapped around his soul would not let them. His hands coated bled blood on to the Digital Elemental, but it still continued shining. And then, with eyes still open and mouth still screaming, the egg surrounded him until he was a light purple glowing shadow.

And then, the light got too bright, and those still watching the horror had to shut their eyes to save them from permanent blindness. The scream stopped suddenly, but still, the soul-wrenching pain still echoed in the ears of the Chosen as they slowly uncovered their eyes and ears.

Hikari made a gagging sound, before turning her back away and covering her eyes sobbing. There was so much WRONGNESS- and so much pain! How could it even exist? How could that much pain belong? Takeru rubbed her back gently, comforting her and trying to get his mind on something. The three older children stood there, shocked, as almost as one they moved closer to each other (or at least as close as the two boys would get to each other). Iori looked sadly around, noting the absence of the Black Spiraled Digimon- of any Digimon besides their own, actually. Miyako had run to the bushes and was throwing up violently from the stench of blood still in the air. Daisuke had just collapsed, almost frozen, to his knees, shaking quite a bit more than he would admit. The Digimon stayed close to their human partners, just as surprised as they were, even the wiser ones such as Gatomon and Gabumon. There was no explanation.

No explanation for why there was no sign of anything- light, Digimon, Kaizer, footprints, Elemental. No explanation for why everything was gone and missing.

Everything except for the blood staining the Digital World's floor, that is.


	2. Chp 1 :: Prophetic Dreams

****

Seiji -- …

****

Duo-kun -- Uhh… K-chan doesn't own Digimon…

****

K-chan -- *glares at muses* SHUT UP! I know this chapter is bad! Err… this is the first 'real' chapter, and likewise, it's really not that good. Hopefully, the next will improve it (especially because in the next chapter couples will start to show up and things will actually be interesting). Right now, this is somewhat like prolog number two, and it's also much shorter than most chapters will be. Umm… yeah.

****

Seiji -- This is K-chan's entry for the all-mighty-Vain-sama's Kaiken contest; likewise, this will contain yaoi and yuri. At the moment, there is nothing of that sort but maybe a mild hinting, but in the next chapter, things will become clear. The rating will go up to R, and maybe even NC-17, so although this chapter is clean, be prepared for more grievous things to come. Thank you. Please review if you have the time.

****

Wormmon -- I'm in this chapter! I'm in this chapter!

****

K-chan -- Sorry that this is a day late. Next chapter should be out on Thursday, Febuary 14th, or the next day if things go wrong. Anyway… if I spelled a Digimon name wrong, or worse yet, the last name of a character, PLEASE let me know. I have seen them romanticized so many different ways that I'm more then likely using made up versions. Bah.

****

____ Not Quite Whole

__

Chapter One :: Prophetic Dreams

Wormmon was shocked.

No, shocked didn't cut it. He was beyond shocked- as well as scared, confused, proud, lost, miserable, cheerful, and many other emotions rolled in to one. His eyes were rapidly looking at the two figures sprawled on the floor in front of him, feeling slightly dazed at this new development. He might not be the smartest, or the wisest Digimon in the Digiworld, but he did know that the event that occurred was NOT supposed to happen under any circumstances. Humans weren't supposed to do what his Master had just done- he knew that!

Still, he looked back and forth at the two figures lying on the floor. Yes, they were definitely who he thought they were- one with his spiked up hair and outlandish purple and blue clothing, the other with the chin length indigo locks and the dull gray school uniform. He recognized both of them well, too well almost. Both meant the world to the small digimon, after all- how could he not recognize them? But yet…

Wormmon shook his small head.

With cleverness that came from much practice, he ran and wet two washcloths before running back to the two boys. Moving from one to the other, he tried washing off the blood that stained them both, although to his surprise he could find no visible cuts that the blood had came out of. He ignored it, though- his Master could figure it out, after all- his Master was smarter than anyone he had ever heard of was! He didn't need to worry about it, he just needed to make sure that everything was clean and that his Master was happy- or at least as happy as he got.

As Worrmon tried washing the left wrist of the grey-suited Ken, the other, in the Digimon Kaizer clothing slowly started to stir. Quickly abandoning the boy, he hurried to his Master's side, looking with worry at him as he shook his head back and forth once or twice. The expression of disgust that crossed his face as he pushed himself in to a sitting position would have been humorous if it was on anyone but the Digimon Kaizer- however, being it was on him, he only looked regal, as always.

Worrmon eeped, and slipped out of the room before the Kaizer noticed him. He wanted to see his Master's reaction to this new predicament before being noticed first. 

_He was standing on sand, gray sand. Somewhere, an ocean roared, waves crashing angrily against dark colored rocks. Under his feet, the sand shifted, sinking down, covering his ankles alarmingly. He tried to move, to get to the water, wherever it was- he knew he would be safe there. But the sand wouldn't allow him, the sand controlled him, and he continued standing._

A deep voice- laughing, echoing, rang in to his ears, spreading it's evil like poison. It laughed at him, at his madness, at his insecurity. He opened his mouth, glad that he could, and started to scream, but no sound came out. The laughter grew louder, until their were two people laughing- and the new voice was familiar, oh so familiar, he had heard it all his life, everyday that he could remember.

Something hit his back, causing him to arch away from the pain. He wanted to run, to get away, but the sand still held him. The same object hit his back again, and somehow, he knew it would leave red welts running from side to side there. He realized that he had let out a sound, a whimper. For some reason, he knew he shouldn't have, as now only the newer voice was laughing, and it was close- too close, it was right there, right next to him, right behind him!

The feel of soft but cold fabric on his shoulders made him wince, but he still couldn't move besides his facial expersions. A voice "Tsk"ed in his ear, and he was aware that he whimpered again, as the arm that had been on his left shoulder dropped to wrap around his waist, freeing him from the sand, but pulling him against a well-musled body. The right arm still stroked his shoulder, his neck, his chin, and he tried to move his head away from the cool touch, but he couldn't. He instead looked down, down at the arm around him, and the blue and violet glove and sleve caused him to freeze.

The voice… familiar. Laughing. Cool gloved hands. Control. Marks on the back. A whip.

No, no, it couldn't be. He tried to duck in to his subconscious, a trick he used so many times, so many times to get away from the life he couldn't live, but realized he couldn't- he was already there. Was there no escape from this monster? He didn't like this, he didn't like the hand that cupped his cheek, and slowly turned him around so he was facing the other body, the other boy.

Staring down would be uncomfortable, so he didn't. He let his eyes run up the spandex-suited body in front of him, willing it to go away. He reached around neck level, seeing the cloak flying behind the other, even with no wind. He stopped, and kept his eyes there. He couldn't look up- he didn't want to see anymore. No, no. He wanted to go home, he wanted to leave.

The other would have nothing of that. The hand on his cheek pushed his face up roughly, so he was staring at hideous yellow and purple glasses- yet he could still see the eyes behind them. Eyes he didn't want to see, eyes he couldn't deal with. He wasn't ready, he wasn't prepared for this yet. He was shaking, in fright and shock, as the other pulled him close, pulled him so they were pressed against each other almost too closely. His eyes widened, and staring at the face around two inches for him, he could see the truth.

Hate. Annoyance. Interest. Amusement. Disgust. Wonderment. Insanity. Cruelty. And then…

Desire.

He let out a long, long scream.

"I see you're finally awake."

The voice was silky, smooth, sensual. In it were promises of so many untold promises, so many fascinating pleasures. It reached out and grabbed him, twisted itself around him, pulling him to the voice. He liked the voice, it reminded him of… who did it remind him of? Well, not important. He opened his mouth, and tried to speak, but it was too dry. He had a feeling he should be in pain, for some absurd reason, but he didn't feel anything besides… besides nothing? He shook his head, a bit, and slowly opened his eyes.

Someone was leaning over him.

Only a shadow he could make out, and at the moment, it didn't look threatening. He was lying on the floor, he thought- he wasn't sure if he was telling up from down correctly, but he doubted he was lying on the ceiling. He realized that he felt sticky, but couldn't see, or feel, any reason why. Well, it was no matter now. He shut his eyes again, and curled up in a ball. He was stiff- he must have been out of it for a while- but that was of no matter. Luckily, there was no pain.

The voice gave a slight chuckle, sounding amused. He felt arms slide under him, and he thought about struggling- but he didn't see any reason to, so he didn't. Slowly, he was pulled off the ground in to a warm chest, and he realized he was being carried. Something in him warned him that this was a trap- that he had to get out of here- but he was comfortable, and warm, so he ignored his inner voices and cuddled against the chest a bit more. He felt tired- so tired, but he managed to peak one eye open to see what he could… metal hallways, and a darkish colored clothed chest. Blue? Green? Purple? Black? He didn't know, and after a moment, he decided he didn't care. He got himself a big more adjusted, and drifted back in to a state of sleep.

Iori was confused.

He hated being confused.

He was the second-generation Chosen Child of Knowledge and Reliability. Both of those crests begged at him to find out what in the world had just happened. However, to his knowledge, there was no clue, no sign, no piece of information. The Kaizer had up and disappeared, as well as everything around him, and he only left blood lying on the ground. It was as if he had just up and vanished.

Logically, that was impossible. But logically, so were worlds in computers populated with talking Armadillo's, so he figured logic couldn't be counted on. He wished Koushiro-sempai or Jyou-sempai were there- both of them were intelligent and levelheaded, they might know what had just happened! But instead, it was just the second-generation children and three of the more impulsive first-generation. At least Mimi-san wasn't there. While she was pretty and nice, Iori personally didn't have much faith in her doing much to help that- or any- situation.

"I don't get it! It's not fucking possible!". Taichi was very close to whining, and also at the end of his temper. He always started swearing the more angry he got- a habit he had picked up from Yamato, to be sure.

"Where did he go? Where could he have gone??", Daisuke questioned, ignoring his idol, for once. Eager to prove his worth as a leader, he and Chibimon were already running around in almost comic circles, glancing every which way for any sign of anything related to the Kaizer. There wasn't even a blood trail to follow- as far as the eye could see, there wasn't even a sign that the Black Tower had once stood there.

Sora was the one that spoke up next, and amazingly, everyone listened to her. "Maybe we should go and try to find Gennai, hmm? He might know what happened here.".

Skeptical as always, Yamato leaned against a nearby telephone pole (that seemed to be there for no reason besides that it could), and raised an eyebrow. "How are we going to find him? Koushiro's the only one who he ever contacts- and we haven't really even heard from him since these kids were called.".

Taichi ignored his sometimes best friends' comment like he hadn't heard it, and nodded at Sora. "Right! Let's go and try to find him. He'll surely have answers.". Before Yamato could comment back, he was already quickly walking in a randomly chosen direction, leading everyone else as well. With a sigh, Yamato exchanged a glance with Tsumon, and both followed a few feet behind Hikari.

"Yeah! Let's go find Gennai! He'll be sure to help!", Daisuke cheered, running up next to his idol and jogging next to him with such enthusiasm that one might say he was skipping. Amused, Taichi smiled at him, until Daisuke opened his mouth again.

"Er… who is Gennai, anyway?".

  


Gennai still stayed in his underground lake house, ignoring the process of the Chosen Children. Feeling his nerves on the edge, he paced back and forth with the anxiety of one waiting for their funeral march. Every once and a while, he gave a glance in the screen's direction, trying to see in to the base location of the Kaizer. However, as usual, it was blocked from his sight, as if the Kaizer *knew* he was being watched.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."., he murmured, feeling a mix of anger and regret running through him. He was supposed to have been looking after Ichijouji- how could he have let it go this far?

He sighed. He knew the answer.

The Digigods had WANTED to see what would happen. That was the reason that Ken hadn't been stopped long long before. They wanted to see what would happen, what the Dark Spore would do. And now that they had, they left it up to Gennai to deal with the consequences. But this time, he wasn't sure if he could do it. Never before had an incident like this one occurred, and there was no possible way to fix it himself.

The only way for the two separated halves of Ken Ichijouji to become one again would be by his own will and way. Only by accepting himself for who he was could the bluenette change his separation, and accepting himself was the one thing the genius had the most amount of trouble with. The situation wasn't looking good, Gennai reflected- but he then figured he would have to put his faith in the Chosen Children. All of them, from Jyou to Iori, and including Ken, would have to work together to find a way to fix this.

He, personally, was thinking about going for a long vacation and denying his part of manipulating the Digital Elemental of Miracles. That seemed to be the smartest plan. First, he would need to let the Chosen Children contact him, though. The old man sighed once more, than sat down, and started to wait.

****

K-chan -- Owch. I really don't like this chapter. This will be re-written before the final version, I guarantee you that.

****

Duo-kun -- Thank god for that.

K-chan -- *smack* BAH!


End file.
